The Brotherhood of the Marauders
by JamesandLilyLove
Summary: Just a little drabble I came up with. What does Lily see when she looks at the infamous Marauders? Read to find out! The characters are Lily and the Marauders, but there's a generous helping of JP/LE image is burdge-bug "fluffing james' hair for him"


**A/N: Alright so that's how we're going to play it then. Make the author write a one shot so she can tell her readers to review or she isn't going to post ever again. Nice. Guys I have stuff to do, if you guys don't want me to write more then I won't, but I would like to think that some people like my stories. I need 2 more reviews on "A Classic Love Story" before I can post anymore chapters on it. We made a deal guys! Just review, even if you say that it sucks, it'll count, Anyways enjoy this, I quite like it **

Lily Evans sat on the red, overstuffed, common room couch, pretending to read a book. Why was she pretending to read a book? First of all, the book was a crappy romance novel she was only pretending to read as her cover. Second of all, she was spying on the Marauders, who were laughing and joking around in their own little world.

Generally, the Marauders had many stalkers, but Lily Evans was not one of them. But what Lily Evans was, was curious. Like many people, she wanted to solve the mysterious puzzle that was the Marauders. She decided to take it piece by piece. She started with Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was a womanizer, generally an ass to her, and one of the most gorgeous people she had ever seen. She would never date him, but he was certainly pleasant to look at. He had long wavy black hair and silver eyes. He had a very muscular and lean physique and he was about 6, 2. His skin was a dusky rose color. His face almost always wore a cocky smirk, but when he was with his friends, a genuine smile lit up his face.

Lily watched him carefully as he punched James in the shoulder playfully and laughed at something Peter said. The other day in Defense, he had shown off his patronus, which most students were unable to do. It was a large, shaggy black dog. This showcased his personality more accurately than anything else. This Lily knew. Sirius Black was fiercely loyal to his friends, and would die rather than betray them.

Next, Lily studied Peter Pettigrew. Peter generally would not have fit in with the popular kids like Potter and Black. He was only 5, 7 and sort of chubby. His hair was blonde and very straight. His eyes were blue and always seemed to be watery. However, you could tell how much he admired each of his friends; he hung onto their every word. He seemed to be like the little brother of the group. Potter, Black, and Lupin gave him advice and in return he listened to their problems just to let them get it out, and didn't give them advice. He figured that sometimes people just needed someone to listen. Lily Evans was sometimes perplexed as to why he was a Marauder, but then she soon realized that he had as much to do with the pranks as the rest of them. His patronus was a rat, which made sense. If you squinted, he sort of looked like a rat.

And then there was Lupin. Lupin was also someone who wouldn't have normally been a popular kid. He was incredibly quiet on the first day and he had a large silvery-red scar on his face. James had been the one to open him up. Lily wondered how this could be. Lupin was a mess of contradictions. He was a prefect and a prankster. He was bookish and outgoing. Despite the scars, Lupin was quite handsome. Lupin had his own fan club if Lily remembered correctly. He was around 6 feet tall with windswept light brown hair (though not quite as windswept as one James Potter's). His eyes looked like molten gold; almost so much that he looked wild. When he got an idea for a prank, he looked positively feral.

He was a mystery to almost the entire Hogwarts population. People didn't know very much about him. What people _did _know was that he was the one who came up with a lot of the spells and ideas for pranks. What people _did not _know, but what Lily Evans _did _know was that he was a werewolf. What many people did not know was that he was _not _the most intelligent Marauder and he was_ not _the one who tried the most in classes. He, Potter, and Black were all tied for first with Lily Evans which Lily Evans did _not _like. She tended to pretend that they were all idiots. It was a self-esteem thing. Remus's patronus was a wolf which perfect sense because he was a werewolf. To the people who did not know that Remus was a werewolf, it still made sense because family was incredibly important to him, and he looked like a wolf.

And last but certainly not least was James Potter. He was quidditch captain and Head Boy. He had scored all O's on his OWLs and intended to get all O's on his NEWTs. He was hardworking, charismatic, charming, sweet, confident, and in love with one Lily Evans. What everyone knew was that Lily had hated him for all the years before he became Head Boy. What everyone did not know was that once James had deflated his head and stopped asking her out all the time, she finally fell for him, just like he had said she would.

The annoying mess of jet black hair had once annoyed Lily to no end, but now Lily wanted nothing more than to run her hands through it. His deep hazel eyes that Lily had once said looked like mud, now lit up Lily's entire heart and stared straight into her soul. His tanned and muscular physique now made Lily drool. What she had previously seen as arrogance, she now saw as confidence. What she had previously seen as annoying, she now saw as charming.

Now she realized that James was the leader of the Marauders and the glue that held them together. His patronus, a stag, suited him perfectly. He was a shoulder to cry on, a therapist, a brother, and so much more to them. She realized that the only way to solve the mystery of the Marauders was to talk to James, and then become a part of their family, which she now realized was something that she really wanted. She realized that she was ready to finally say yes to James.

She put down her horrid romance novel (which had been upside down in the first place), uncrossed her legs and stood up. She walked over to the Marauders and grinned at them, winking at James.

"Hi!"


End file.
